Succubus
by DomOx
Summary: Ignoring his brothers wishes, Stefan takes Damon to a place where he never wanted to go again, but he meets a woman there, that's caught his attention. Just he's a vampire and she's a succubus. They both drain energy from their victims. M
1. They met

This is apart of the 'Black Lemons' but I had to separate this from the story it's self because the person who wanted it, wanted Elena to be a succubus. Damon a vampire. It'll take away so, here's the first chapter.

It'll be less than ten chapters. I might update today.

(Oh fans of The Damons, you want a part two. Tell me how you think it should start)

**Story requested by: Dark-supernatural-angel**

* * *

It took Damon awhile to understand what was going on. He was with his brother Stefan and they were exploring the underground of the demon world. It was hidden in secret and it was Damon's birthday. He wanted a surprise for his birthday and Stefan decided that it would be fun to take him towards Mason's ladies. Is what everyone called them. Damon didn't want anything to deal with Mason's ladies. Last time he was here, one of Mason ladies nearly bit his arm off. She was a werewolf and naturally had a hatred for vampires. Damon ripped her head off and walked away. Her blood had stained the black carpet floor.

But Damon didn't care. He didn't care at all.

But Stefan was taking him anyway and Damon had to deal with it.

Yay!

Urghh!

"It'll be fun. Enjoy yourself."

Damon shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as they walked the long dungeon like hallway of the underground. Blood was everywhere as humans were being sold. Damon scanned each human, he wanted nothing to deal with humans, last human he had in his house, nearly tried to kill him.

Her head was in the forest on a stick along the her body that was impaled on multiple sticks. How was that being staked for ya?

"I don't want too. I don't even want to be here."

Stefan slapped Damon on the shoulder.

"Pish Posh, Mason said it's on the house."

Damon groaned and Stefan headed towards the end of the hallway, ripping back the curtain, above it hung the words Mason's ladies.

Damon followed in after his brother.

He didn't want to be here. He rather destroy an entire town than be here.

They walked into a dark lit room that was surrounded by women of all kinds and monsters of all types.

Mason was standing in the middle, with two women on each arm.

They were all over him. He was smiling as always. Werewolves were like that for you.

"Damon. Stefan. Nice to see you.

Damon faintly smiled and scanned the room.

Stefan's eyes were on the two women in front of him.

They had eyes combined to make sea-green. They were naked and their hard erect nipples were pressed against Mason's arms.

"I want those two. Damon won't enjoy himself than I will." The girls leaned off of Stefan and he smiled, snapping at them. They giggled. Mason pointed towards the back rooms but Stefan was already gone.

Mason forgot that the Salvatore brothers had came here before. It had been so long.

He turned towards Damon.

"If you don't want a human or a werewolf." Mason smiled. "We do have a new stock of ladies. Came in from Rome."

Damon's interested perked up.

"What are they?"

Mason's bright green eyes were gleaming like the stars in the sky.

"Their a succubus. They take energy from their lover but are very good at fulfilling any sexual request."

Damon rose his eyebrow and stepped in front of Mason, staring him down.

"I want the prettiest you got."

Damon heard of succubus but he never seen one. Supposedly Stefan slept with one. She fulfilled every sexual fantasy that he ever had in one night. If Stefan took him out to celebrate another dead birthday, he might as well, explore it.

"Okay." Mason grinned and turned around. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. All the women that were around men froze before getting back to what they were doing. Damon looked around the room. Mason turned back towards Damon and smiled. "The prettiest one we got is a mean one. She likes to fight but when she submits, she's very experienced. She's vicious like a animal."

Damon shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip. His cock stirred in his pants.

"Good. Now I'll have something to play with."

Mason smiled and shook his head. "I'll have Fran show you to the special rooms that we have to provide for them. Elena will be there shortly."

Damon smiled. Before the one called Fran came up and took his arm, pulling him away to show him to his room.

He walked passed several and than heard a scream, loud several screams.

His demon within him was loving it.

Damon purred.

Fran turned to look at him.

"This is your room. She'll be there in a minute. I warn you. She bites."

Damon cocked a smile and flashed Fran his demon. She jumped back.

"I bite too."

~ . ~

Damon laughed at her reaction and walked into the room. Fran closed it behind her, leaving Damon alone in the room. He looked around. It was black, all black with white pillows. There was a plasma screen TV on the wall and it was on, playing music. Damon sat on the bed.

He done this before. He knew what to do.

He laid back in the bed and saw that there was a mirror above him.

It showed him a reflection of himself.

His blue eyes. His dark soft hair. His smirk. His black leather jacket, his red button up and his jean ripped pants. His black boots that was on the black carpet floor.

He laid like that, looking at himself.

Probably two minutes passed by before the air around him grew cold. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. The candles that were dancing on their wick, blew out. The room became colder than the winter back home.

He looked around the room.

"Over here."

He whipped his head behind him and stood up, there was a woman laying in the bed.

She had long dark hair that fell around her naked breast. Her body was covered in smoke before it faded away and he saw her body. She had her lower body covered with the covers from under the bed. She was biting on her lip and rolling her tongue between her teeth.

"Who are you?" She asked him while he looked over her body.

"Damon Salvatore." He answered back, his blue eyes settling on her brown ones.

"I've heard of Salvatore's where I come from. I heard your line ended. Since they lied. I'll end it myself."

Damon looked at her and gave her a questioning eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard what you did to the last girl you had. You won't do that to me."

It happened so fast that Damon even him being a vampire was to much for him. She came at him, snarling, her _fangs_ showing. She jumped on top of him and pushed him to the ground. She bit into his neck and began to drink.

* * *

Like I said, it won't be long. After I come back from watching Harry Potter. yay! I'll update on Black lemons.

**succubus** (plural **succubi**) is a female demon who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even to a vampire, succubi also known as Lilith and the Lilin (Jewish) and Belili (Sumerian) draw energy from men to sustain themselves.

(That's where the fangs come from. The rest of the story just has them in the room. I hope you like the beginning.)


	2. They battled

Elena has a little OOC in here. She found her Katherine side.

* * *

Damon didn't know what the heck was going on and he hated that he _was_ the victim, that blood was being sucked from _his_ neck and that he was feeling completely _drained_. He hated it yes but there was nothing he could do about it, wait...hold up...

Damon grabbed Elena by her arms and yanked her off of him. He threw her into a wall and her head hit the wall, knocking down the contents that was on it. Before she could disappear, he grabbed on to her and held her by her neck.

"So, your a succubus? I thought you guys changed form. It's what I heard." Elena shook her head as his blood stained her lips. Damon cocked his head and studied her body. Her nipples were hard against the white silk that she was wearing. Her stomach was toned and flat. Her legs were long and tanned. He felt himself stir in his pants more.

"I'm different." She snarled before she threw her head at him, headbutting him. Damon stumbled back and grabbed on to his head. He was spinning. He kept stumbling back and fell against the bed, laying out and rubbing his head."You taste different. Why?" she asked him as she jumped on top of him and sniffed him all over, her nose rubbing all over his body. Her fangs were out still and she was dragging it down his neck, about ready to sink her teeth into him when Damon grabbed her by her neck and tossed her back.

"I'm a vampire. Ever heard of one, hmmm?"

Damon sat up in the bed and came at her, picking her up from the floor and throwing her on the bed. His weight holding her down. His erection pressing against her core and she could feel against the thin silk material.

She laid underneath him as he held her neck. He leaned forward and licked the blood off of her chin and lips, loving how his blood tasted with her skin.

"I've never heard of a vampire or seen one. Mister John kept us hidden from them said they were bad and cold. You are not cold but warm." Elena took another sniff and than rotated her hips. Damon felt it and let out a silent groan. He looked at her with hard eyes.

He tighten his hold on her neck.

"Don't tease me."

Elena let out a choked laugh.

"This is teasing. This is foreplay."

Elena disappeared from beneath him and ended up on his back, pinning him down with her light weight. Damon's face was pressed into the bed as Elena held his head down.

"I want another taste thought. I love how you taste."

"I thought you wanted to kill me for what I did to that girl." He rose his eyebrows and flipped over, knocking Elena to the ground. He grabbed a hold of her hair. She rose her fist at him to punch him. He grabbed her fist and threw it at her. She fell back and hit herself in the face. She held her face as her cheek became red. She looked at him, astonished.

"You hit me and no. Just trying to scare you. I love when the blood pumps a little to fast."

Damon sat up on his knees in the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. He sat there at looked at her with his blue eyes.

"You sure you're not a vampire."

Elena rose her eyebrow. "No. I'm a seductress demon. Remember that when I suck your blood."

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want it so bad, come and get it." He wasn't sure why he was playing with her but it seemed more fun than fucking her...nah...if she was like this than how was she. If she was violent than he could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't get mad."

Nice.

Elena smirked at him. She stood up and cracked her neck, her eyes never leaving his face. She stilled herself and vanished, appearing at his side, snapping at him.

Damon turned and tried to catch her but she did it again.

"I can vanish at will. Can you? Plus I can change into anyone I want. Can you?"

Damon listened with his senses and turned towards his right. He grabbed the white air and pushed it down, shaking it in his hands. Elena coming into view.

She looked at him.

"How can you catch me?"

"I have quicker abilities." He sneered at her. He held her down as he sat on top of her to straddle her waist, holding her down.

"Really?" She asked him, before she turned into white smoke. It vanished again. Damon was staring down at himself. "How do you feel now?" The look a like Damon rose his knee and rubbed Damon against his clad erection. Damon groaned and held back the pleasure sigh that wanted to leave his lips.

"Quit." He demanded. The look a like Damon shook her head no and rolled them over. He settled himself on top of Damon and looked into his eyes.

"No. Make me. I kinda like your body. Hard in all the right places, but..." The look a like Damon smirked before disappearing once again. White smoke appeared over him before Elena was sitting on top of him, smirking as before. "Me being a woman. I have needs." She ripped at his belt and threw the torn parts of the black belt behind her. She ground herself against him as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Damon accepted the kiss and kissed her back, sliding in his tongue and wrapped it around hers. Elena moaned in his mouth and Damon flipped them back over. He was on top. Her hands ripped at his pants, sliding it down his legs, glad that there was no underwear to hold him back. She took a gasp of his erection and moaned even deeper into his mouth. She never felt anything this big before. Yum.

Damon pulled back from the kiss and ripped at her silk material, shredding off her body. It went every which way.

He looked down at her perfect skin and kissed his way all around. Elena arched her back, her hands in his hair, pulling on it and gripping it hard.

"Damn Damon, can't wait to have you inside of me." Elena wrapped her hand around his long length and began to move up and down.

He lifted his head up slightly. He was at the side of her belly. "I can't wait to have you inside me either, payback." he whispered at her skin before biting deep, his fangs sliced into her skin and she shuddered. Shocked, surprised, and turned on. His fangs were sending sensations through his body that she never felt before. It was so hot. She panted for air as he drunk for her.

"Give me your arm. We'll feed together."

Damon lifted his head up and looked at her.

He hovered his wrist over her mouth and pressed it to her swollen kissable lips. She kissed his wrist before sliding her fangs into it, drinking from him.

Damon sliced his fangs back into her.

They both shuddered at what they were feeling.


	3. They banged

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He felt to good to let go. His body was reacting in ways that he never knew could react the way that it could. They were both naked and his best bet was sink his dick into her as his fangs were in her.

He'd come all the best ways.

Elena retracted her fangs and Damon's arm slid down her mouth and landed on her neck. She swallowed down the thick liquid that was his blood and felt herself more aroused than before.

Damon retracted his teeth too. His blue eyes looking at Elena's brown eyes.

"Full?"

Elena shook her head. "Not of you." she cocked a smile and he smiled back at her, inching his body lower so his face was right near the center of her. He spread her legs and flicked over her clit, sending sensations that Elena forget that she had. His nails were in her thighs, drawing blood. He flatten his tongue and ran it all over her sweetness, collecting at her hole. He lapped it up like a cat would milk and enjoyed everything that he was feeling, that he was letting her feel.

"Damon..." Elena struggled, not used to this happening to her. She pulled at his hair, pushing him deeper into her core, his tongue going inside and curling inside of her. His fingers wedged between him and her and slid easily inside as his tongue done. He curled it too and flicked both his fingers and tongue over her g-spot.

Elena screamed out loud, her body vibrating. Her hands falling back from his hair. Damon let her get close before he pulled himself back. Elena whimpered in frustration and sat up, propping herself up on her elbows, look at him.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked him. He crawled up her body and kissed her on her lips to shut her up. She did and welcomed the kiss, whipping her tongue around in his mouth. She tasted herself in his mouth and loved it, pulling herself deeper into his mouth so she could at least get more of his taste. She was highly loving the fact that he was a vampire. She heard that they had stamina.

Damon's hands wove all around her body, pinching her nipples, kneading them, pulling on them having Elena shudder.

"Gosh, love this. Fuck me." Elena thrown her head back and rolled them over, adjusting herself over his erection, feeling so much lust running through her system that she couldn't wait to sit upon him and ride him.

Damon grabbed her hips and pushed her downward on his erection.

Elena let out a loud cry and a hiss. He felt bigger than she expected and her walls throbbed around his member to welcome him into her tight heat.

Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head and how hot and wet she felt.

Elena rested her head against his chest and moved against him, moving her hips back and forth. Her walls tightening around him as she did. She bit her lip and smirked. Her hands on either side of his head. Damon dug his nails into her hips and gripped on them tight as he rocked her back and forth, a moan slipped from her lips and she arched her back, humping against him. The tip of him was hitting against her g-spot and she curled her body back in response.

"So tight..." Damon showed his neck to her as he bit his lip. His veins appearing tight in his neck as he groaned. He pressed his head deeper into the bed as Elena arched her back to sit up, setting herself on her feet and bounced up and down on him.

"So big..." Elena curled her tongue between her mouth and threw her hair from her face. It leaving a sexy mess on her head.

"Bounce...harder." Damon licked his lips and felt his demon come forth, ready to pound her into the ground when she went faster and harder.

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He needed to bite.

He sat up and held Elena down, pushing her hips down so he could bite her in her breast. Elena stilled her movements and let out a loud cry, arching her back, pushing her breast more into Damon's mouth.

He pulled blood from her breast and drunk deep. Her blood filled his stomach. It warmed him.

Elena felt weak and slack. Him still inside of her. He began to slice himself into her over and over. Her body bumping against him as he did so. Her hands came up on his shoulders and she dug her nails in deep. Her fangs ached with pain. She needed to bite. She couldn't take it anymore.

She threw her head back and bit into his shoulder, her body vibrating with his body.

Damon rolled them over and Elena landed on her back with a soft thump as Damon moved into her, positioning himself so every time he moved against her, he hit her sensitive nub. Elena pulled back from his shoulder and drunk his blood down, deeply, feeling it warm her body. Damon ripped his mouth from her breast and thrusted harder into her. Elena arched her back deeper. Damon smirked with blood around his mouth as she did so.

"How do you feel?" He asked her, his voice tempting and haunting.

Elena settled herself down. Her orgasm was catching up to her and she hated how he made her cum before she could make him cum. She needed him to cum.

"Good...so...close." But this wasn't a competition.

It was just two people who were enjoying a really good fuck.

"Already. I must be better than I thought. Me already making a succubus cum. I should get an award." Damon said cocky as he wove his arms underneath her petite body and pulled her forward, her legs wrapped around his waist and he took one and wrapped in on his shoulder. He straighten out her other leg and laid her down over the edge. Her arms hit the floor and she steadied herself as she sat on her other leg to fuck her.

"Fuck you." she hissed.

Damon smirked and pulled back before thrusting inside her so hard that she let out another cry.

"I am."

~ . ~

Elena licked her tongue around him and Damon grunted as Elena took all of him in her mouth.

She smiled around him and covered her lips over her teeth as she went up and down on him faster.

"GOD!" Damon lifted his head up and saw colors in front of his eyes before he laid his head back down.

Elena slipped him out of her mouth with a pop and she looked at him, licking her lips to take her taste. He had made her cum three times before she went down on him. He bit her too.

She snaked her way up his body, rubbing her nub over him and she felt shivers erupting all over her body.

She settled herself back on him and his hands went around her neck.

He tighten his hold and Elena's eyes rolled back as he thrusted up into her.

The tighter his hands were around her neck, the tighter her walls became.

"Shit...so close..."

"Alr...eady..." Elena smiled before she bent her head back, lower and lower until her hair touched his knees and the bottom part of her breast were showing, blood was running down her body.

Damon had bitten her again before she went down on him. She went down on him as payback

Damon dropped his hands from around her neck and the tightness around him became loosen.

Damon moved as her walls thundered around him. She was close too.

"Cum with me Damon."

Her voice sounded so far away but it wasn't.

Something in him snapped, though.

He came deep inside of her.

She came all over him.

They both breathed heavily as Elena fixed herself upright, calming her beating heart.

She looked at him and smirked.

"Can you go again?"

Damon rolled them over and they rolled off the edge of the bed.

"I can go all night."

Elena smiled, coyly.

"Good. I don't want to get rid of you yet."

~ . ~

It had been a total of ten hours of non stop sex. They only stopped so they could get their blood pumping through their bodies. They both took to much but it was all the same. They continued and continued and couldn't get enough of each other.

But Stefan had knocked on the door, telling Damon it was time to go. It was six in the morning and they had a long way back before going home.

Damon zipped up his pants and and tugged on the hem of his shirt. Elena laid on the bed watching him. She was tired out but she laid there, not moving. He was the best she ever had.

Damon could say the same.

He had claw marks down his back and she had nail dents in her hips and back, skin, bite marks in her breast.

He needed a couple of days to heal. The same for her.

"You're leaving."

Damon said yes. He sat on the bed and left his shirt open. It was torn still.

"Yes. I do. Stefan, my brother, is worn out. I'm not though. I'll come back to visit." He kissed her on her lips and bit down, drawing blood before sucking it out of the tiny cut. Elena did the same.

They felt something spark between them.

They pulled back and looked at each other.

"You better come back and visit. I'll hate you if you don't."

Damon smirked.

"Hate equals angry sex. I'll come back in a couple years."

He smiled and stood up, sliding his feet into his boots. He turned to face her and ran his fingers through her.

"Bye Damon Salvatore."

"Bye Elena."

White smoke appeared before her and around her. She waved him goodbye before disappearing.

Damon watched the smoke disappeared before leaving. He opened the door and Stefan stood there waiting.

"Where the hell were you? I called an hour ago."

Damon shook his head and smiled.

"None of your business. Thanks for the gift though."

Stefan looked at his brother.

"You slept with the girl? Did you kill her?"

Damon shook his head again and his smiled turned into a grin. "We killed each other. Now let's go. I'm sleepy as hell and thirsty as fuck."

Damon walked a head of Stefan and Stefan sped beside Damon, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"What happened between you too?"

"I met a girl. Fucked her. She fucked me. Now, let's go."

Stefan knew his brother wasn't going to tell him anymore. He knew, but he was glad. He had a good time too.

He was feeling really good since his brother had a good time.

He wasn't just a sourpuss. But it seemed like the sex was boring.

Little did Stefan know. The more he wouldn't know.

Because Damon surely wasn't going to tell.

* * *

The End.

I hoped you like.

If anyone wants to add another part to this story. Than you may. I don't mind.

Thanks for the readers and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show, but I would love to own the side of Damon's...o yeah.

DomOx


End file.
